The Journey's Just Begun
by Arina Ketchum
Summary: Sequel to "Some Things Never Change". Arina Ketchum starts her Pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey's Just Begun  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Believe me when I say I love my parents, Misty and Ash Ketchum, but sometimes, make that a lot of the time, I get fed up with them. Their bickering I can handle, their stubbornness I can't. Mom says Dad is as stubborn as a mule, but what she doesn't say and what she doesn't see that Dad and I both do, is that she's equally as stubborn. That's probably why they fight all the time, because they refuse to swallow their pride and change their stances over anything.  
  
And of course, when I came along, the double helping of stubbornness was passed to me. In other words, I don't take "no" for an answer, especially when it comes to Pokemon and my training journey. I had spent the night packing, angrily writing the note, grabbing Bulbasaur, and leaving through my window, which was just above part of the first floor roof, which jutted out to the side garden. From the roof, it was an easy jump to the ground and freedom.  
  
I left Pallet behind me in no time. Viridian City was a seven mile walk, but if I hurried, I could make it there before noon. I figured Dad and Mom would find me gone long after I had left at 5 a.m. that morning. Of course, they'd panic when they found my note, maybe even call Officer Jenny and demand I be brought back immediately. That couldn't happen! My parents wouldn't let me outside again if I was caught. I had to keep going and make sure no one saw me. I broke into a swift run and made it about a mile farther before I ran out of breath. It was now 6 a.m. Dawn was peeking over the horizon and I was getting tired. I had passed through a field and now was in a light foresty area. I ran into a maze of trees and when I thought I was a safe distance from the path and people couldn't spot me, I made a makeshift camp and snuggled into my sleeping bag, too tired to change out of my clothes.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Rob! I'm home!" Gary Oak called out as he walked through the front door of his spacious house two blocks away from the Ketchum's. It was 6 o'clock in the evening, and the sun was just starting its descent into the west. The house was his grandfather's place, which had been directly given to him in the old man's will. Only he and his ten-year-old son, Rob, lived there now. His wife and former cheerleader, Janet, had been severely injured in a car accident when Rob was four years old, and had lingered in a coma for about two weeks before finally letting go. Time does heal all wounds, but Gary still missed her very much. Despite his sometimes insensitive nature, and what Janet had seen past, on the inside, he was a very sensitive guy. He was actually very shy, despite the outward facade of confidence he showed.  
  
This was exactly why Gary had stopped being Ash Ketchum's friend when they were kids. Ash never was shy. He was confident. Hell, he was *chosen*. Chosen to become the #1 Pokemon Master. By whom, Gary hadn't the faintest idea. Every time Ash had said it was his "destiny", Gary scoffed at him, but on the inside, his blood would boil to a temperature even a Charizard's flame couldn't reach. Did Ash know before he started his journey that was also his destiny to marry the prettiest of the four Cerulean City Gym Leaders? Did he know he was going to have a talented daughter following in his footsteps? Probably not, on both counts.  
  
Gary couldn't really blame anyone for his misfortune - if it could be called that. More like his own destined path. He was the one that chose the Squirtle, and turned his nose up at the Pikachu, he was the one that captured all those Pokemon.  
  
That's where Gary had made a big mistake. Although he'd caught a lot of Pokemon, there was no way he could consistently put them ALL in matches. He did manage to evolve eight or so though and still was able to stay ahead of all his rivals. Ash had only caught a select few and built up their powers immensely. Gary wasn't surprised when, at the Pokemon League Tournaments, he found out only two of Ash's six Pokemon had evolved. He riled up Ash before the matches, teasing him about his dinky little Pikachu. The "dinky" Pikachu turned out to be extremely powerful, Gary soon learned after being Thundershocked.  
  
And then all hell seemed to break loose. He yelled at his cheerleaders one too many times and all of them left, except Janet. His Pokemon, eager to fight, started squabbling with each other, and his Arbok ended up poisoning the group with it's Poison Sting, accidently of course. He rushed them to the Pokemon Center, but Joy and the Chanseys were already overloaded with work and at the Pokemart, they were severely limited on potions and had one bottle of left of poison antidote. Needless to say, one bottle among five poisoned Pokemon does not last long, so they only got half-healed. By then, the day before the first of the tournaments, Gary was freaking out and ready to call it quits, but thinking of Ash winning made him mad enough to stay.  
  
Ash won anyway. Not the #1 title that year, but he beat Gary out. Gary couldn't believe it, still couldn't the day after the tournaments, even though the headlines in the newspapers and the television reporters screamed it on the news, kept repeating the footage they had everywhere he went.  
  
Going back to Pallet Town was not Gary's favorite choice, especially after he'd promised everyone he was going to put their town on the map. But he had to go home, he was still a minor, living with his grandfather.  
  
As he was packing to go home there was a knock on the door of his hotel room. It was Janet. She'd thoughtfully gotten them a bus ride home. They married when they were both twenty-one and Rob was born four years later.  
  
Then the blow came Gary never seem to get over. Janet was killed by a maniac trying to dodge the police by driving on the wrong side of the road. She swerved to miss him and smashed straight into a truck....  
  
"Dad?" Rob came into the kitchen. Tall for his age and rather lanky, he resembled his father with his chesnut brown hair, but had his mother's blue eyes. "Did you hear the news?"  
  
Gary shook his head. He'd been out delivering starter Pokemon to the new trainers all day, and working in his lab.  
  
"Arina Ketchum ran away from home."  
  
Gary arched a critical brow. "The top student at the exams? Why?"  
  
"Read for yourself." Rob grabbed the "Pallet Post", an afternoon edition newspaper, and handed it to his father. The heading in capitalized bold read, "POKEMON MASTER DAUGHTER MISSSING".  
  
Gary skimmed the article, then asked, "So she's started her Pokemon journey already, eh?"  
  
"Yes, that's what ticks me off! I want to leave now!"  
  
"Now? It's nearly dusk, you wouldn't make it to Viridian City before nightfall."  
  
"I've camped out before. Besides, I'm almost packed."  
  
Gary shook his head. "She can't have gotten *that* far, not if everyone's out looking for her. Wait until tormorrow. I'm sure she'll be found and brought home and by then, you'll be well on your way."  
  
Rob sighed irritably. "Fine, and Officer Jenny called. She wants to talk to you since you were one of the last people to see Arina."  
  
Gary nodded. "Thanks, Rob. Why don't you finish packing and I'll take you out to dinner as a farewell present?"  
  
Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. As soon as the media heard Professor Oak had arrived home, they camped outside his front door and waited for him to appear. An hour later, their patience was rewarded as the Professor and his son stepped out to face a million cameras, flashing light bulbs, microphones and at least 100 reporters. Gary and Rob both yelled as they were blinded by the unnatural lights. Gary grabbed his son and bothed jumped inside again.  
  
"Well, *that* was a mistake." Gary groaned.  
  
"What are we going to do? They won't hold that reservation at Leto's forever." Rob said, leaning against the door.  
  
"Let's wait a half-hour, maybe they'll get bored and leave.  
  
The reporters and their camera crews were gone, as Gary predicted, but it was more a couple of minutes than a half-hour. The reason, Rob found, on the television he turned on in the den. "Hey Dad, turn on channel four!"  
  
Gary was in the kitchen, writing out a statement to give to the reporters and he flicked on the television in there.  
  
"We're now taking you live to the Ketchum residence, where Ash Ketchum, the #1 Pokemon Master in the world, is about to issue a statement." The camera switched from the reporter to the Ash, who, with Misty, was standing outside their home, in front of a podium hooked up to a lot of microphones. Ash didn't look well, Gary noted, nor did Misty, for that matter. They looked like they were both trying hard not to cry in front of the cameras.  
  
"We are issuing this statement directly to our daughter, Arina. We want her to know that we love her, no matter what she's done, all we want her to do is to come home so we can talk. She is not in any trouble, we just want to know she is ok. Please Arina, come home, come home safe to us."  
  
Ash and Misty turned to go back inside and the reporters started firing questions. Officer Jenny stepped up to the podium to give out information on the search teams and what they had and hadn't found. Gary clicked off the t.v.  
  
"Rob, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. Kind of scary, isn't it?" Rob asked as he meandered into the kitchen.  
  
"You mean about Arina? I suppose. Just promise me you won't ever do something stupid like this, because I will not be as nice as Ash when they find you."  
  
"You mean they'll find her."  
  
"Oh sure. You have to beat the Gym Leaders in order to get into the tournaments. Once someone recognizes her from the pictures in the news, she'll be brought back here. Maybe they'll even find her by tonight. Now let's go eat."  
  
* * * *  
  
Misty burst into tears the minute she and Ash were inside again. "This is all my fault!" she wailed. Ash pulled her into his arms and held her. "If I had ac-accepted her (hiccup) apology. . ."  
  
Ash felt like crying too, but doing that wouldn't get them anywhere. Someone had to keep their head on straight, for everyone's sake, including Arina's. Choppers, specially trained Growlithes, and police in cars and on foot had been out searching for her since that morning. The police had done the routine policy; ask questions, get statements, find clues, wire- tap the phones in case she called. So far they hadn't found her, and Jenny was calling off the search until morning because it was getting dark.  
  
Misty went upstairs to lie down, only at Ash's urging. Ash sat down on the couch. Three officers were assigned to the house where they monitored all calls and visitors that came into the house.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ash stood as two officers came running from the kitchen. One of them nodded to Ash to open the door. As he did, reporters started screaming questions and cameras started flashing. Ash's eyes couldn't adjust, so he grabbed whoever was standing in front of him inside.  
  
"Gary!" Ash cried, stunned to see his old rival. "If you've come her to make some smart remark about me not being able to take care of my own kid, you're wasting your time."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ash, calm down." Gary held up his hands in front of him. "I came to ask if you needed anything. Donuts, perhaps?" he said, peering around at the hefty police officers retreating back to the kitchen.  
  
Ash's shoulders visibly slumped. "No, just any clue as to where Arina might be now."  
  
"They'll find her Ash." Gary said confidently and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Pallet Town has a great police force." He walked towards the door and reached for the knob. "Ash," he looked back, "I'm not the enemy anymore, I haven't been since the day you beat me at the Pokemon League Tournament when we were ten years old." With that said, Gary walked out to the reporters, made a quick statement, and drove off with Rob to dinner.  
  
* * * *  
  
One last chopper flew overhead of the forest I was in, and for safety, I hid behind a tree. I knew they'd be out looking for me as soon as my parents found that note. It was now dark; however, it was probably still too early to head into Viridian City. My tummy angrily rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. I put down my pack and rummaged around for a candy bar I know I had snuck away. Instead, I found the Pokeball with Bulbasaur in it. Bulbasaur was probably hungry too, so I let it out to wander around. Maybe there'd be a lake or something to get a drink. And, once I got into Viridian, I'd get a map as well.  
  
I continued rummaging around my bag in the dark, and Bulbasaur wandered off. Neither of us heard it coming until it was too late.  
  
"Hands up in the air! This is a holdup!" a male voice said behind me.  
  
I looked up, but didn't bother to look back. "Um, this is really not a good time, could you rob me after I get my candy bar?" I said without looking up.  
  
There was a pause, then, "No! Team Rocket does not let anything stand in their way to acheive their goals!"  
  
What was this guy rambling on about? As far as I could tell, there was only him standing behind me. "You're a team? Who's your partner, your split personality? AHA! I found it!" Triumphantly, I held up my candy bar in front of me to show my robber and for the first time, I got to see him, even without a light. "See, patience pays off! Want some?"  
  
"What kind is it?"  
  
"Coconut dipped in chocolate."  
  
"I'm allergic to coconut."  
  
"Oh, too bad. Now, was it you, or your split personality asking me to stick my hand in the air?"  
  
"I don't HAVE a split personality!"  
  
"Then that means it was you! Do you have any idea of who you're holding up right now?"  
  
"No, and I really don't care. Just give me your money and I won't use my Zubat on you."  
  
"You have a Pokemon?" I cried excitedly, as if that was the announcement of a lifetime. "Can I see?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
My would-be thief sighed. "Sure, I guess." I guess he figured I was about as much of a threat to him as a blade of grass, and I was about to prove him wrong. He pulled out his Pokeball, and, before he had a chance to open it, I took it from him.  
  
"Ohhh!" I squealed excitedly. "What a neat Pokemon! I've never seen one in the blue and white shade before!"  
  
"Um, the Pokemon is *inside* the ball. Here, let me show you. . ." he tried to grab it from me, but I jumped away.  
  
"Hey! I need that back!"  
  
"You *do*?" I asked in an innocent tone. "Then I'll make a little deal with you. You give me twenty bucks and you get Zubat."  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
I shrugged and picked up my bag. "See ya round, then."  
  
"Bulba - SAUR!" Bulbasaur jumped out of the bushes then, tackling the "team". The boy fell flat on his face on the ground. Ouch, that was going to hurt in the morning, maybe even sooner.  
  
"Did I forget to mention I own a rabid Bulbasaur? One bite from it and you'll wish you had been poisoned by an Ekans instead. Now, about that twenty dollars..."  
  
"Bulba-Bulba!" Bulbasaur said, sounding even more angry this time than when he'd sounded his battle-cry.  
  
"FINE! Just get this thing off of me!" He dug into his back pocket, and threw me his wallet, his face still to the ground. I took out the twenty, then recalled Bulbasaur to its Pokeball. The boy stood up, rubbing the dirt off his face.  
  
"You're crazy." he muttered. "Owning a rabid Bulbasaur is dangerous."  
  
"Not for me." I smiled. "Here's Zubat, as agreed, and your wallet." I tossed his items on the ground, and started running toward Viridian City. "Thank you for doing business with the Ketchums!" I called back to him, and waved as I ran.  
  
It was time to go eat dinner. Bulbasaur and I had definitely earned it!  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey's Just Begun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning I felt something small crawling over me as I slept. I wasn't really afraid of anything smaller than me, so I slowly opened my eyes to find a Caterpie crawling over my sleeping bag to get to wherever it was going to. It was doing me no harm, and I was too tired to dig through my bag for a Pokeball, so I didn't battle or capture it.  
  
I looked up at the giant trees of Viridian Forest and sighed. Last night's food raid had been a small success. Viridian City had grown even larger than the last time I had visited, when I was eight years old. In a way, I was sort of glad. The more people, the less chance of me being noticed. Before leaving the forest, I'd put my hair up under a baseball cap (Dad's Pokemon cap would be a dead giveaway), and applied some light makeup to my face, using a flashlight and my compact's mirror. The makeup made me look at least 13 years old, and without my long blue hair showing or Bulbasaur walking around with me, I had a good chance of not being caught.  
  
I'd found a small convenience shop that was open 24/7, and bought two pre- packaged sandwiches for me, and some Pokechow for Bulbasaur. While I was paying for the food, I saw the local newspaper and picked one up. Who should grace the cover but me, with the headline above my picture, reading "Pokemon Master Daughter Missing". Eep! The cashier didn't notice, but I pulled my hat further down my head, so much so that I could barely see as I walked out the door with my food, and the newspaper. I headed back to my little spot in the woods between Viridian City and Pallet. There, Bulbasaur feasted, while I rationed my sandwiches to make them last. I only ate half of one, and saved the rest for this morning's breakfast. I figured I'd have a less of a success rate if I went back into Viridian in daylight to get food.  
  
I grabbed my watch, which was lying on the ground next to me. It was 5 a.m. and the sun was just starting to come up, meaning it was time for me to get going; I had to get through Viridian City, and the only way to do that, without getting caught, was to get through town before anyone woke up. Bulbasaur and I ate a quick breakfast, and then headed onto the city.  
  
Luck was on my side this day. No one was up this early, not even the police. I walked through town as quickly as I could, and by 7 o' clock and three wrongs turns later, I had made it to the other side of the city, and at the road that led into the Viridian Forest. I touched one of the first trees there, and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Maybe running away was going to be harder than I thought...  
  
I started walking into the forest, then released Bulbasaur. I'd need him in case a Pokemon decided to pop up and surprise me.  
  
"Bulba-Bulbasaur?" (Where are we?) Bulbasaur asked as it materialized on the ground.  
  
"In Viridian Forest. Why?"  
  
"Bulba." (No reason.) Bulbasaur was nonchalant. "Bulba-Bulba-Bulbasaur..." (I just figured after that run-in with Team Rocket...)  
  
"That I'd turn right around and go home." I was a bit smug. "Sorry, no dice there, Bulbasaur. I'm not going home until I prove to my parents that I am mature, and I'm not scared of clowns like that one last night who tried to rob me. Now what say you and I catch some Poke-friends and build up our team?"  
  
Bulbasaur sighed, but agreed and we started walking again. About a minute later, Bulbasaur suddenly stopped. "Bulba!" (Arina!) "Bulbasaur-Bulb!" (I smell a Pokemon.)  
  
I fished around in my pocket for a Pokeball, and after retrieving it, enlarged it. "All right Bulbasaur, time to catch a Pokemon."  
  
Bulbasaur led me a little ways, and there was a Rattata, quietly sniffing around, looking for food.  
  
"Ok, Bulbasaur, on three. One. . .two . . .thr-"  
  
"Pika-Pi!" a voice yelled behind me and something about the size of a football jumped on my back, knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Bulba-Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried, thinking I was in danger, jumped on top of whatever was on top of me. I quickly stood up, whatever was on my back fell to the ground.  
  
"What in the blue blazes - PIKACHU?!" I cried as I turned to see my Dad's little electrical mouse standing there next to a somewhat dazed Bulbasaur.  
  
"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu jumped into my arms for a hug.  
  
"But what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Uncle Brock's till tomorrow."  
  
"Pika-Pikachu-Pika-Pika-chu-ka!" (You weren't supposed to start your Pokemon training until I got back!)  
  
I looked behind me; the Rattata was gone now. I sighed, "That's a long story." I held out a Pokeball past Pikachu. "Bulbasaur, return." Bulbasaur disappeared in a flash of red.  
  
"Pika-Pikachu?" (Trouble at home again?)  
  
I didn't answer, which Pikachu took to mean 'yes'. I sat down, leaning against a tree. "I had to get out of there, Pikachu. The tension is unbearable."  
  
"Pikachu-chu-Pika." (Tell me everything.)  
  
* * * *  
  
"How could you have possibly not robbed that girl, Jonathan? She was a perfect target!"  
  
Jonathan, in his Team Rocket Junior Member uniform, the black one with a red "R" on front, looked down at the ground. "I don't know Mom and Dad. I'm sorry." He looked at the ground, and then back at the two older members of Team Rocket on the videophone, his parents. He hadn't bothered to mention the embarrassment he'd suffered at the hands of that girl because she'd tricked him. "I just don't think I'm cut out for this lifestyle."  
  
"That's no excuse." The red-haired woman crossed her arms at the chest and then angrily stabbed at the screen. Jonathan cringed. "Your father and I are professional Rockets. It's in your blood. Tomorrow you are going to get out there early and start taking the family business more seriously, after all, you're 15 now."  
  
"Do you understand your mother young man?" his blue-haired father asked.  
  
"Yes sir." The boy quietly said. "But I did find out what that girl's last name was. She said it was Ketchum."  
  
Jonathan's parents looked at one another in shock, momentarily disbelieving what their son had said. Then his mother smiled, "Good work, Jonathan, sweetie. Keep monitoring this girl, and continue to get as many Pokemon as you can."  
  
"Yes, Mom." Jonathan cringed. "Getting" Pokemon meant nothing more than stealing them.  
  
"Good, we'll be checking on your progress by the end of the week."  
  
The videophone winked out and Jonathan sighed. Two words expressed his attitude.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Jessie turned away from the videophone to look at her husband, James. "You don't think it's actually her. Not after what happened?"  
  
"I doubt it would be anyone else." James answered, sniffing a rose, inhaling its beautiful aroma. "Jonathan gave us her description, and it would make sense if she was going on her Pokemon journey this year if she is ten." James smiled. "Her parents always were a bit thick. I can't believe they'd let her go anywhere without an escort after what happened eight years ago."  
  
"It's what got Butch and Cassidy promoted. History repeats itself, and twerp-boy and his daughter are going to learn that Team Rocket always wins in the end!" Jessie cackled.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Pika-Pikachu-chu!" (You have to go home!)  
  
My eyes flashed angrily at Pikachu. "Not a chance! I'm sick of being through weekly fights, and Mom not accepting my apology was the last straw. It'll be a million years until either of them starts acting mature, so until then, the open road is my home."  
  
"Pika-Pika-Pika." Pikachus said despondently.  
  
"I'm a lot more mature than the both of them put together. At least I can swallow my pride and apologize!"  
  
"Pikachu-Pika-chu?" (So running away is your solution to everything?)  
  
Who said I'm running away? I'm...just starting my training a little earlier than expected."  
  
Pikachu fell over. "Chu!"  
  
"Besides, with me gone, who's to stop them from getting a divorce?"  
  
"Pikachu!" (Not funny!) Pikachu thundershocked me. "Pika-Pi-Pika-pi- Pika!" (Ash and Misty love each other!)  
  
"Not from what I've seen recently. You remember Valentine's Day? They weren't even making eye contact with each other. It's a good thing you weren't there for their anniversary. Mom nearly killed Dad that night." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes.  
  
Pikachu jumped into my lap and brushed one away. "Pikachu." He said quietly.  
  
I sniffled and battled away my other tears away. "Come on, I still have a lot more Pokemon to catch." I picked up my bag at an odd angle and everything fell out. Pikachu helped me pick everything up, but when he saw the newspaper, he stopped and began to read. I tried to snatch it way, but he threatened to give me a good thunderbolt.  
  
"Pika-Pika-pi-Pikachu!" (You have to go home now!) Pikachu pointed at my picture, and then swatted me on my head with his paw.  
  
"You keep that up and I won't get you any ketchup when we get to Pewter City."  
  
"Pika-Pikachu!" (You call that a threat?)  
  
"More like a promise." my voice was filled with annoyance as we walked.  
  
"Pika-Pika-Pika!" (Stop right there!)  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Chu, Pika-Pika-cha-pi!" (I refuse to play a role in your running away!)  
  
"Oh come on, Pikachu! We're friends, right?"  
  
"Pika-pi-chu-ka-Pika-pi!" (Not if it means losing a friend with Ash!)  
  
"He's not going to yell at you. Not if I kidnap you."  
  
"Pika-Pikachu!" (You wouldn't dare!)  
  
"No," I shook my head, "I wouldn't. But don't you see, Pikachu, if I go home now, Mom and Dad won't ever let me go on my journey. I want to show them that even responsible people make mistakes. I am sorry for what I said to Mom about Seel, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I just made a mistake, like anyone else would."  
  
"Pikachu..." (Maybe...)  
  
"But I won't force you to stay. You can go home now, if you want."  
  
Pikachu scratched his head and spoke then. "Pikachu-Pika-pi-pi-pika," (If I go home now, I'll get yelled at for leaving you.)  
  
"The way it's looking, we're both meat on a stick later. Might as well enjoy our freedom now."  
  
"Pika." Pikachu agreed, and then looked around as he sniffed the air. "Pika-Pi, Pikachu-Pi!" (Arina, I smell Pokemon nearby!)  
  
I grabbed Bulbasaur's Pokeball in my pocket. "Just point in the direction." We headed left and came upon a couple of Weedle's duking it out. We watched them from behind a bush until the one closest to us looked like it was going to give.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" I cried. "Get a Weedle for our group!"  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur landed between the two Weedles and it only needed to growl at both of them before they fainted.  
  
"Whoopee!" I shouted and threw my cap into the air. "Nice job, Bulbasaur! Return!"  
  
"Pika-Pi!" (One's evolving!) Pikachu said as Bulbasaur went back into it's Pokeball. Sure enough, when I got my empty Pokeballs out, there was one Weedle and one Kakuna sitting on the grass.  
  
"Wonderful! Weedle and Kakuna, welcome to Team 'Rina." Both disappeared into Pokeballs. "Not a bad day's work. So far I've got three different Pokemon."  
  
"Pika-Pikachu..." Pikachu said as we started walking again.  
  
"Why can't I catch more than six?" I asked, and then answered my own question. "Because if I catch more than six Pokemon, they'll go to Professor Oak, and then they'll know where I am after talking to those Pokemon."  
  
"Pika-Pi-Pika-chu-Pi." (Not that that's a bad thing.) Pikachu said as he sat on my backpack.  
  
"Very funny." I gave him a look of disapproval he didn't see, then looked at the path ahead. I saw a Pidgey swoop down then heard a faint crackle of electricity go off mingled with an animal's cry.  
  
"That sounds like a Pikachu!" I cried and started running. Sure enough, when we reached the spot where the Pidgey had been, a baby Pikachu lay by the path, cut and bleeding. I looked above me. The Pidgey was circling above me and had now been joined by its feathered friend, a Spearow. They suddenly swooped down, heading straight toward the baby.  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu went to work while I turned to the baby, who was shaking uncontrollably. "It's ok," I murmured. "You'll be just fine." I pulled out a spray bottle of antiseptic and sprayed it's entire body with it. I heard several thumps on the ground and I knew Pikachu had done his job. I pulled out two more Pokeballs from my backpack. Instantly, the Spearow and Pidgey were caught. I was more worried about the baby, however.  
  
"Pika-Pika-Pikachu?" Pikachu asked about the baby.  
  
"This little one needs help, Pikachu, more than I can give it here. We'll have to take it to a Pokemon Center." I rocked back on my heels, feeling defeated. "I might as well give up the chase at Pewter City. I probably wouldn't get past Uncle Brock anyway."  
  
I picked up Spearow and Pidgey's Pokeballs and put them in my backpack as Pikachu agreed with me. He climbed onto my backpack again as I began to run. We weren't even a quarter of the way through the forest when, without looking where I was going, I tripped over a large tree root. I fell at an odd angle, my feet going one way, the rest of me going another. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my left ankle and tried hard not to scream.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran up beside me as I tried to stand. I immediately collapsed after putting weight on my left foot.  
  
"Pikachu," I said, "Get this little one to the Pokemon Center and get help. I don't care who it is! Just get it! I'll be fine here."  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu took the baby and ran off. "Pika! Pikachu!" (I'll be back soon!)  
  
Now I was alone. The forest was awfully quiet, except for the occasional call of a Pokemon in the distance. Then I saw it - another Rattata, just like the one I had tried to capture before. I rummaged around my backpack quietly, keeping my gaze on the Rattata.  
  
"Time to battle. Weedle, I choose you!" Those words rolled over my tongue so nicely... "Weedle, string shot now!"  
  
Weedle was a good aim. The Rattata didn't have a chance to jump away before getting hit with the sticky webbing. "You're mine, Rattata! Pokeball, go!" Rattata disappeared into the Pokeball, and for a few seconds it rocked around before finally giving in. I crawled over to it, and although happy to have a new Pokemon, all I worried about now was that poor baby Pikachu and if I had been in time to save it...  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey's Just Begun  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rob had started on his journey that morning, determined not to let Arina Ketchum, a girl, beat him at being a Pokemon trainer. He got to Viridian Forest after catching a Sandshrew, which wasn't easy, and a Rattata outside the city. He had almost caught a Nidoran, but it had scampered off before he could battle it.  
  
As he reached the midway point of the forest, he saw something that definitely wasn't a Pokemon, and definitely wasn't an inanimate object, especially since, upon further inspection, most forests and Pokemon don't have labels on them saying "Satoshi & co." on them. It was nobody else but Arina Ketchum, her back turned to him. If he snuck up on her, he could grab her and take her to the police station.  
  
"AHA! I gotcha!" Rob cried as he jumped Arina. Arina screamed out of fright. She grabbed him and threw him off her.  
  
"What's the big idea, if you wanted a match - ROB?"  
  
"Um, hi, Arina."  
  
"You big jerk! You could have given me a heart attack, sneaking up on me was a big mistake!"  
  
"Geez, alright." Rob backed off. "Do you know how worried your parents are? The police are all over the place looking for you. They still think you haven't reached Viridian City."  
  
"Good. I've given them the slip. I'll keep going. By the time they get through Viridian, I'll be in Fuchsia." I grabbed my bag and (carefully) stood up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rob asked me.  
  
"Why, onto Pewter of course." I started to walk away, but when I put pressure on my left ankle, I froze and leaned against a tree for support. My body shook in pain.  
  
Rob must have seen my reaction, because he asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
I gritted my teeth in anger, and pain. "No," I muttered, "I'm fine, thank you. I just hurt my ankle is all. I'll see you at the finish line." I pushed myself off of the tree, and took a few more tottering steps before falling to my knees in agony, tears running down my face, it hurt so much.  
  
Rob ran over to me. "Still feel like going to Pewter on that leg?" Without getting a reply from me, he grabbed my arm and put it over his shoulder. He helped me stand up, acting as a crutch. He turned us around, and we began to walk back toward Viridian City.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ash slammed down the phone. "Misty!" he screamed, "They found her!"  
  
Misty and all their Pokemon dashed into the kitchen in a mad rush. "Where? Is she ok?" Misty cried.  
  
"She's at Viridian City hospital. I'll explain on the way." Ash grabbed her and dragged her outside to the car. Whatever reporters hadn't left for Viridian immediately rushed up to them, begging for reactions. Ash got angry, and instinctively grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Charizard, I choose you!"  
  
The fire-breathing Pokemon flew out of its Pokeball and roared, sending the reporters back to their vans to hide, while Ash and Misty made a break for their car.  
  
"Ash, what's going on? Why's Arina at the hospital?" Misty asked as Ash gunned the engine and tore off down the street.  
  
"They said someone found her in Viridian Forest and rushed her to the hospital." Ash said.  
  
Nearly all the color drained out of Misty's face. "Oh, no. . ." she whispered. She remembered the vicious Beedrills from Viridian Forest. Could they have gotten Arina?  
  
"They didn't give any names as to who found her, either."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"This is NOT all your fault, Misty. Arina got herself into this mess, and before the day is out, she'll be back home until she's 18 years old, Pokemon journey or no." Ash said in a tone he rarely used.  
  
Misty just stared at him in shock. Ash had only been this serious once, when he was twenty, at the Pokemon League Tournaments and declared he would be the #1 Pokemon Master. He didn't flip his hat backwards, he didn't use his symbolic victory sign, just stated his declaration in a tone even Charizard wouldn't ignore.  
  
"This isn't like last time, Ash." Misty said.  
  
A beat. "I know it isn't, because Team Rocket had her then. As soon as we get home, I'm sending her off to reform school. She obviously needs more discipline than we can provide.  
  
"Ash!" Misty cried. "Quit being ridiculous. And slow down before you hit something. Arina's not going anywhere."  
  
Ash slowed down, then pulled over to the side. "We're bad parents." he whispered.  
  
"Ash, no! That's not true! Arina's a great kid; we did a great job of raising her.  
  
"Then why'd she take off like this?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "We'll find out when we see her."  
  
Ash couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He leaned into the steering wheel and began to cry. Memories of what had happened to Arina when she was two came flooding back. He'd been more scared back then thinking what could possibly happen to her, but her disappearance yesterday, although with a note, still struck fear into him. And now, so much like eight years before, she had been found, this time injured, maybe gravely.  
  
Misty unstrapped herself and leaned over to hug him. "I know Ash, I'm scared too." Misty felt tears come to her eyes. She had been, for the past eight years, living in absolute fear of a repeat kidnapping. Misty had tried to discourage her daughter from going on her Pokemon journey until she was at least twelve, but had failed. Arina had never liked school, although she got decent grades, so by her ninth birthday, she was declaring to everyone and anyone who would listen that she would be a Pokemon Master by her fifteenth birthday. Somehow, Misty knew she couldn't hold her daughter back, but she didn't want to let go of the little girl she'd lost once before.  
  
Ash pulled away from her. "I don't want to lose her, Misty."  
  
"I don't either." Misty admitted as Ash started the car again. "But she's growing up, we can't keep her caged in forever, it would kill her."  
  
"But she gets into trouble. Look where she landed herself."  
  
"Ash, I seem to recall a ten-year-old Pokemon Master who acted very much like her."  
  
Ash looked over at her. "Me? Misty, I never acted like this!"  
  
Misty nodded. "Yes, you did. Your crazy ideas got us into some situations I'd rather forget."  
  
"I seem to recall a young lady who pleaded to an enormous Tentacruel to stop crushing Porta Vista."  
  
"That was one time. I seem to recall you getting us involved with moving a Snorlax, getting Pikachu into a police canine training camp, the fossil dig at Grandpa Canyon, Lavendar Town's Ghost Tower -"  
  
"All right! I get the point, she's my daughter!" Ash cut in, and then sighed. "What are we going to do with her?"  
  
Misty shook her head as they crossed into Viridian City from Pallet. "Let's see how she's doing, first, then decide our next move."  
  
Ash parked the car at the Viridian hospital underground parking lot and a policeman escorted them through the back way of the hospital, directly to the in-patient center. A doctor met them at the nurses' station, introducing himself as Dr. McGregor. He explained that Arina had suffered a few minor cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle and that Rob Oak had found her. Misty and Ash were relieved to find the wounds weren't anymore serious than that.  
  
"Pika-Pi!" (Ash!)  
  
Ash turned. "Pikachu?! What are you doing here?"  
  
Pikachu jumped into his friends arms "Pika-Pika-Pikachu?" (How's Arina?)  
  
Ash looked down at his friend. "How did you know Arina was here? For that matter, how did you know we were here?"  
  
"Pikachu . . ." (Oops . . .)  
  
* * * *  
  
It had now been two hours since I'd arrived at the hospital. Pikachu must have flown to the Pokemon Center, because, by the time Rob and I got to the edge of the forest, Officer Jenny, her team, an ambulance and it's crew were there, ready to get me. Everyone was very nice to me, but I'm sure they thought I was a lunatic, running away from home like I did. Now even I thought I was nuts. What exactly had I been trying to prove - that I could scare my parents? No, the only thing I'd proven was how stupid I was. Running away from home wasn't going to resolve any fights between my parents and I'd certainly not win any brownie points for courage.  
  
Well, it had been fun being a trainer. I knew as soon as Mom and Dad got here, they'd take me home, read me the riot act and have me on a leash till I was eighteen. Something to look forward to. Whee.  
  
The door to my room opened a crack as I lay on my bed and Pikachu popped his head in. "Pikachu!" he cried.  
  
I didn't get a chance to respond because the door flew open all the way, and Dad stormed in, looking madder than his Primeape on a good day, Mom right behind him, looking...a little more forlorn.  
  
"Young lady, you're in some seriously deep trouble!" he shouted. Ouch, maybe I'd get the riot act before we got home.  
  
"Get your stuff together, we're going home." he ordered.  
  
Anger suddenly flashed in my eyes and I sat up. Who did he think he was? I didn't deserve to be treated like this, mistake or no. "No, I will not." I said defiantly, clearly taking aback both my parents. "I'm not just one of your Pokemon you can order around and I'm not some baby. I made a mistake about Dewgong the other day, but I apologized for it. Mom's behavior and your actions right now are nothing less than immature!"  
  
"Pika-Pi." Pikachu sat frozen to my bed looking at me, then Dad.  
  
I felt a lump form in my throat, but I pushed on. I needed to be heard, for once. "I hate the way you treat me like some four-year-old who needs to be watched constantly, and I hate the way you treat each other." I felt my tears of anger spill over. "You two fight all the time, I don't care if it is the basis of your relationship, it's hurting me and I am SICK OF IT!"  
  
A minute passed before my mother spoke. "Oh, Arina!" she started to come toward me.  
  
"Don't." I warned angrily. "Don't come any closer. Just get out of here before I do something other than yell."  
  
So they left, except Pikachu. I lay down and buried my head in my pillow to sob. Yet, at the same time, I felt so much better because I'd finally told my parents exactly what I felt and thought about them.  
  
* * * *  
  
A little while later, Ash was sitting in a booth at the cafeteria, staring at the cup of coffee he'd bought, a mix of emotions on his face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ash looked up to see Misty sliding into the other side of the booth. "Hey," he replied, his voice rough.  
  
"We've really blown it this time, haven't we?"  
  
Ash didn't bother to argue this was mainly her fault, simply said with a sigh. "Yeah, we have."  
  
Misty look over at the cafeteria buffet, where the woman at the cash register was wiping down the counter. "The parenting books didn't say how to fix problems like this."  
  
"Pika Pikachu-Pi-Pika!" (This isn't a problem, it's a situation!) Pikachu said as he stormed into the cafeteria, and jumped onto the table, surprising the two humans. He continued (in Pikachu!), "Arina is upset, she has been even before I left for Pewter City. She's right - your fighting is immature. She's terrified you're going to get a divorce."  
  
Misty looked a little shocked. "A divorce?" she asked quietly.  
  
Pikachu nodded, "You need to apologize to her."  
  
"Apologize?!" Ash and Misty both cried. "She's the one that ran away!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu gave them a thunderbolt. "SHE DID APOLOGIZE . . . weren't you worried about your Pokemon when it got hurt? You really hurt her first by fighting with each other. If you two really love each other and Arina, you'd look at this from her point of view.  
  
Misty sat back against the booth, eyes closed, and a few minutes later, said, "We've been selfish. We haven't been thinking about how Arina feels."  
  
"Well, we know now, although running away doesn't prove a point." Ash added.  
  
"Pika-Pi-Pikachu-Pi-Pika-Pika." (She felt trapped. You always discouraged her from leaving.)  
  
Misty slid out of the booth then. "Arina needs to know why. I think it's time she found out."  
  
Ash let her go without a word.  
  
* * * *  
  
I, meanwhile, was sitting on the floor of my room, sorting through the contents of my backpack. At some point, I felt Mom's presence, standing at the door watching me. I didn't bother to look up, simply asked, "Are you going to yell at me too?"  
  
"No, Arina, I'm not. I came here to apologize and talk."  
  
I noticed there wasn't a tag-on of "Oh and we're letting you go on your Pokemon journey", but I took what I was given. "Apology accepted."  
  
Mom pulled a lock of long red hair away from her face, before sitting down on the floor next to me. "Have you caught any Pokemon yet?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Bulbasaur growled at two Weedles and they both fainted, then one evolved into Kakuna. Then, after I met up with Pikachu, we found a baby Pikachu being attacked by a Spearow and a Pidgey, so Pikachu KO'd the birds while I sprayed some antidote on the baby. We were heading to the Pokemon Center at Pewter, when I tripped over a tree root and did this." I motioned to my ankle. "I told Pikachu to get the baby to the Pokemon Center, and to get help for me. While I was gone, I battled a Rattata with my Weedle and caught it."  
  
"So you have seven Pokemon in less than two days?" Mom was shocked.  
  
I counted them off, then shook my head no. "Only six. I didn't fight the baby Pikachu, I was only helping it survive a little longer."  
  
"So you're going to let it go?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It's only fair to it."  
  
Mom chuckled. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"  
  
It was nice to hear Mom laugh for once, but I remained sober. "I've decided to live with Dad for the first six months of the year, and the other six I'll live with you."  
  
Mom looked bewildered, but I pressed on. "Of course, if you live close to each other, I could switch every other month or every three months."  
  
Mom finally understood what I was talking about. "We're not getting a divorce, Arina. I know we fight a lot, but the last thing I want to do is lose your father."  
  
"Then why do you fight? I mean I know we're in trouble with money -"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Mom asked in surprise.  
  
"I heard you late one night crying in bed and Dad was trying to calm you down."  
  
"Oh my God! You poor kid! You shouldn't have to worry about this!"  
  
"Yes, I should! I'm part of this family too! Why do you think I've wanted to go on my journey so badly? There's gold at the end of the rainbow!"  
  
Mom looked away then. "Yes, there is." she murmured.  
  
I rolled Bulbasaur's Pokeball around the floor next to me. "I don't understand though, if Dad's still the unbeaten Pokemon Master, after all this time, why are we struggling for money?"  
  
Mom didn't answer at first and I figured it was some deep dark secret she didn't want to tell me yet, but then she said, "We took you to the beach when you were two years old. We were walking on the boardwalk and . . . one minute you were there, the next minute you'd vanished."  
  
I stared at Mom in complete shock. I'd never heard this story before, and I'd never imagined her telling me this.  
  
"We searched for you for days, the police, the Coast Guard, everyone. But no one could find you. The authorities stopped looking for you and started searching for your body.  
  
I gulped. "What happened? They found me, right?"  
  
Mom shook her head. "We came back one night to the beach house we were renting for the summer and there was a note slipped under the door. It was from Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni. He had you and wanted a million dollars in cash by the end of the week, or he threatened we'd never see you again,"  
  
I sucked in my breath sharply. "But even the Pokemon Master doesn't get paid that much!" I said. "What happened?"  
  
Mom looked away again. "We did what we had to."  
  
"We didn't want to lose you Arina. Our families, Brock, helped out as much as they could, we paid out whatever we had left from my last tournament when I was twenty, which wasn't much. Somehow, by some miracle, we came up with all the money Giovanni wanted. Once he got that, you were returned to us, unharmed. The police didn't catch Giovanni." Dad said from the door.  
  
I could only look at the floor. "This is all my fault. I'm the reason we're poor!"  
  
"No, Arina, that's not true. We didn't tell you this just so you can blame yourself."  
  
"Yeah, we told you because you wanted to know why we fight over money. We both have the honor of battling under the Pallet Town Fire and Ice Gym, but sometimes, one or both of us doesn't manage our budget very well, that's when the fights start."  
  
I burst into tears then. I couldn't help it; I felt like dirt. Here I was being the world's biggest brat by running away, while my parents worried about where our next meal was coming from.  
  
"I'm so sorry - (hiccup) - I ran away!" I bawled into Mom's shoulder as she hugged me. Not two seconds later, I felt Dad's arms around me too. All three of us together, closer than we'd ever been as a family in a while, was really nice, although I was too busy crying to notice.  
  
Then we talked. Well, we got me out of the hospital first, and went out to a quiet little coffee shop to discuss certain issues. Pikachu and I split a donut while Mom and Dad had cappuccinos. For a while, we just sat there, dining quietly, then Dad broke the silence by saying, "You know running away was wrong, Arina."  
  
I was quick to reply. "But what Mom was as wrong as what I did. If she had calmed down for about ten minutes, none of this would have happened."  
  
"Whoa, I'm not letting this turn into a blame-fest." Mom held up her hand. "We're all equally to blame here, and I'm just thanking God you weren't hurt other than a sprained ankle."  
  
"I really don't think you realize the possible dangers lurking out there, Ar. You could've been kidnapped again, or worse."  
  
My donut looked less and less appealing to both Pikachu and me as we sat there, the little mouse in my lap, our heads bowed as I was lectured. "I know."  
  
"But you're going to have to learn about those dangers sometime, and it might as well be now."  
  
My head shot up. "Huh, you mean. . .?"  
  
Dad nodded. "We're letting you go on your Pokemon journey, on ONE CONDITION, and that is that you write to us once a month telling us where you are, how many Pokemon you have, how many badges you have, etcetera."  
  
"That's what phones are for. I'll save some space in the trash dump by spending my loose change to call home."  
  
Dad crossed his arms at the chest and closed his eyes, assuming his thinking mode. Finally, he answered, "Very well."  
  
"I'll only go under one other condition: that you two don't fight, but get along with each other. Please?"  
  
Dad nodded, but Mom stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Catching our bewildered glances twenty minutes later when she returned, she simply smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I must have caught some sort of bug."  
  
"Then maybe we'd better start from home." Dad stood up too, handing me my crutches. He held on tight to Mom until they got out of the restaurant. I paid the bill and met them outside momentarily. Pikachu jumped onto Dad's shoulder, just as Rob ran up to us.  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Arina."  
  
"Hello, Rob." Mom said sweetly. "I understand you're the one who saved Arina back in Viridian Forest."  
  
Rob nodded. "She can put up a good fight when she wants to -" Dad narrowed his glance on me, I looked at Rob, shocked. "But I knew she had to get help with her leg twisted in the angle it was in." Rob was making himself to look like a saint! I could've killed him right then and there. But then he turned to me. "Arina, I've been looking for you everywhere. Your Pikachu, the one you brought in -"  
  
"It's ok, isn't it?" I asked, my fear growing.  
  
"It's fine . . . but at the same time it's not. You'll have to see for yourself. Nurse Joy wants you to come to the Pokecenter."  
  
I turned to my parents and the looks in their eyes told me they understood. "I'll call you when I get to Pewter City." We couldn't hug, not with me in crutches, so Mom and Dad simply waved, while they drove off, with Pikachu. Then Rob and I headed to the Pokemon Center.  
  
* * * *  
  
Nurse Joy and a Chansey met us at the door. We greeted each other and then headed toward the back where many of the sicker Pokemon were kept.  
  
"It's been treated and it's healing nicely, but it refuses to eat anything. We've tried every brand of Pikachu Pokechow on it, and various methods to feed it, but so far nothing's worked. We're hoping you can convince it to eat since you found it." Joy explained to me quietly as we reached the Pikachu's room. I nodded and gave Joy the rest of my Pokemon to heal while I attended the baby. Rob held the door open for me, and the two of us went in.  
  
Inside the room, the curtains were drawn, and the baby Pikachu was lying down on its side in an incubator, asleep. I sat down in a chair that had been placed next to the incubator (no doubt by someone trying to feed the Pikachu earlier). I tapped on the glass lightly and the baby woke up. At first, it looked confused, especially by its surroundings, and I was afraid it might start to panic, but it just laid its head down again.  
  
"Hi, Pikachu, how are you doing?" I smiled.  
  
"Pika, Pikachu." (Fine, no thanks to you.)  
  
My smile drooped and I looked at Rob for help. He shrugged and asked, "Why so glum, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu rolled over, its back now facing us. "Pikachu Pika-Pika-chu." (You should have let the flying Pokemon eat me.)  
  
I was shocked. "Why?!" I asked in a stunned tone.  
  
"Pikachu Pika Pikachu Pika." (Because I'm a runt of the litter.), it said, "Pika Pika Pi, Chu, Pikachu." (I'm not worth anything because I will never be big and strong, just small and weak.)  
  
How could a baby even think like this?  
  
It continued, in Pikachu. "When my tribe of Pikachu had to move to a different spot in the forest, I couldn't keep up with my other brothers and sisters, so I was left behind. Even my mother couldn't stay with me."  
  
I felt tears sting my eyes. "I don't think you're small and weak."  
  
"Pika?" (No?)  
  
I shook my head vehemently. "Not at all. You held off the Pidgey and the Spearow very well and if I hadn't come along and interrupted you, you would've eaten THEM for dinner."  
  
"Pika..." (Maybe...)  
  
"How would you like to battle the Spearow and Pidgey again to teach them a lesson?"  
  
"Pikachu!" (Would I!)  
  
I smiled at Rob. "Then would you like to see the world with us?"  
  
"Pikachu! Pika-Pi!"  
  
"There's just one problem." Rob told me, a knowing glint in his eye.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Pikachu couldn't beat Spearow and Pidgey in it's current condition."  
  
"Pikachu! Pikachu-Pika-Pi!" (He's right! Give me some of that food!)  
  
Twenty minutes later, the baby had stuffed itself full, (much to the surprise and delight of Joy), and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
As we left the room, I said to Rob, "Thank you for all your help. I know I didn't appreciate it earlier, but I do now."  
  
Rob looked embarrassed. "It was nothin'."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you out to lunch, and then later we'll head back into Viridian Forest to catch more Pokemon and really start our Pokemon journeys."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the battle of the century - Pikachu vs. Spearow and Pidgey." Rob's voice boomed over at the Pokemon Center's backyard. It was now mid-afternoon and Pikachu was psyched and ready to battle, it was standing on one side of the backyard, Spearow, Pidgey and me at the other end.  
  
Rob sounded the starting bell, and Pikachu ran out to the field.  
  
"Pidgey, go!" I pointed out to the field. Pidgey took off. "Pidgey, gust attack!"  
  
"Pidgeee!" The bird Pokemon cried as it flapped its wings. Pikachu jumped and tackled Pidgey, pinning it to the ground, then gave it a thundershock. Pidgey was down for the count.  
  
"Pidgey, return." I recalled Pidgey to it's Pokeball. "Go, Spearow!"  
  
I didn't even get a chance to give out a command before Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt. Spearow fell to the ground, fainted and weak.  
  
"Return, Spearow!" Spearow went back into it's Pokeball. "Congratulations, Pikachu!" I cried. "You did a wonderful job!"  
  
"Pika! Pikachu -Pika!" (Thanks! Now I'm ready to see the world with you!)  
  
"Great, we're heading into your home now, Viridian Forest." Rob said.  
  
"Chu." Pikachu looked sort of downcast at Rob's announcement.  
  
"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Rob asked.  
  
"I think Pikachu is a little down because we're going back to the place he was abandoned."  
  
"Oh." Rob thought a minute. "Well, why not put Pikachu in a Pokeball?"  
  
I looked down at Pikachu. "Would you like to get in a Pokeball? It's only temporary."  
  
"Pikachu -Pika."  
  
"Ok, let's try it." I fished around in my bag for a Pokeball and realized I'd run out of empty ones. I told Rob, but again he was prepared with an idea.  
  
"You said you had a Weedle and a Kakuna, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Watch and learn." Rob threw an empty Pokeball at Pikachu and it disappeared. Rob picked up the ball and walked over to me. "Now we can trade. Your Kakuna for Pikachu."  
  
"Sounds fair." I took out Kakuna's Pokeball and handed it to Rob, then he handed me Pikachu.  
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Ketchum."  
  
"Same with you, Mr. Oak." I smiled. I tossed Pikachu's ball in front of me and Pikachu re-appeared.  
  
"Pika! Pika-Pikachu!" (Hey! I liked it in there!) Pikachu was actually annoyed that I'd brought it back out! Quickly, it tapped the button on the Pokeball, and went back in.  
  
"Little rascal." I muttered in chagrin. "Must be cozy in there."  
  
"Let's go Arina! Our journey's just begun and we have lots more Pokemon to catch!" Rob called to me.  
  
So were off to Viridian Forest, and our renewed journey.  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
